matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Dual Bruisers
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default) (50 each gun)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Special Forces-themed|cost = *320 *260 (UP1) *270 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces Update. Appearance It is the pair of submachine guns, each with a recoil stock, iron sights, suppressor and a front grip. Strategy It deals decent damage, high fire rate and capacity and great mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage *The carries a lot of ammo with reasonable damage, meaning you can miss a lot of shots and still get a kill. This makes it a good combo with the Jetpack. Still, you should try to keep your shots count, since wasting ammo will be detrimental. *Use the low firing sound to your advantage in engaging enemies from afar. *Its capacity allows you to use it for spray and pray purposes. *For ideal use due to its lack of scope, it is recommended to use this up to medium ranges. *This is effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. **However, make sure that you have a lock on the target, because if you miss then you will be wasting ammo. *The reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. **It's advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape and Cowboy Hat to benefit it dramatically. **Equip an Upgraded Magazine module to further help this. It now only takes about 1 second to reload, if not faster. *This weapon's accuracy is quite good, meaning you can use this in long ranges if you mastered how to use this weapon very well. *Use its mobility to your advantage especially when you are fleeing. *Try not to be too obvious when using this weapon, although enemies might not know where you are, due to the fact that it is suppressed or silenced like the Casanova and Future Police Rifle Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Using a weapon that provides more damage per shot, like a rifle, will put a user down quickly. *Be careful and stay alert, for experienced players can easily use this weapon in all ranges due to the fairly low recoil. They can also conserve and save ammo efficiently. It is advised to try and stay behind something or tale cover into buildings or into corridors. *The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous enemy. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range (if the user is quite skilled) during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *The weapon suffers at longer ranges during sustained fire. use this as an advantage to pick them off with a scoped (sniper) weapon. Trivia *The looks of the receiver itself is based from the TEC-9 pistol. *The firing sound is inherited from the Dual Uzi, even though the latter lacks "Silent" attribute in spite of weak firing sound. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Silent Category:Epic